Temple of Earth
Broken |government= The Earthen Ring |affiliation= Independent |pop = |ruler= Seer Kormo, Maruut Stonebinder }} The Temple of Earth (also referred to as the Temple of the Elements'http://static.mmo-champion.com/mmoc/images/news/2009/august/cataclysmpreviewpanel_089.jpg, and the '''Temple of the Earthwarder'http://pc.ign.com/articles/109/1096848p3.html), is a temple in the center of Deepholm. It was here that the Twilight's Hammer brought Deathwing back to full health. A titan-made artifact called the World Pillar was kept inside. It was keeping Deepholm from collapsing into Azeroth until Deathwing destroyed it. Now, The Earthen Ring desperately seeks its reassembly. Areas Temple of Earth has a main sanctuary chamber and two auxiliary faction chambers, in addition to small alcoves for portals. Main Chamber All NPCs in this sanctuary chamber are members of The Earthen Ring. * Earthmender Narvra * Seer Kormo * Maruut Stonebinder * Earthcaller Yevaa * Earthmender Govrum * Caretaker Nuunwa * Hargoth Dimblaze * Yuldris Smolderfury * Stormcaller Jalara Aqua Caverns This cavern is primarily for Horde players. This chamber is not a sanctuary and players can attack members of the Alliance here. * Beast-Handler Rustcamp - Stable Master * Rixi "The Driller" Bombdigger - Engineering Supplies * Examiner Rowe - The Reliquary * Reliquary Jes'ca Darkson - The Reliquary * Varx Hagglemore - General Goods * Mariahn the Soulcleanser - Reagents Vendor Amber Caverns This cavern is primarily for Alliance players. This chamber is not a sanctuary and players can attack members of the Horde here. * Dugsley Deepdelver - Engineering Supplies * Prospector Brewer - Explorers' League * Explorer Mowi - Explorers' League * Magdala Copperpick - General Goods * Mule Driver Ironshod - Stable Master Factions There are 3 major factions in Temple of Earth. These are: * '''The Earthen Ring (Based in the Temple of Earth, neutral controlling faction.) * Horde (Based in the aqua caverns of the Temple. They don't attack members of the Alliance.) * Alliance (Based in the amber caverns of the Temple. They don't attack members of the Horde.) Getting to Temple of Earth Alliance players can speak with Naraat the Earthspeaker in northeast Stormwind, and Horde players to Farseer Krogar in Orgrimmar, and accept the quest . Both NPCs will open portals to the Maelstrom where players can speak to Thrall to gain entry into Deepholm. Travel connections Portals *Stormwind - located south of the Amber caverns. *Orgrimmar - located south of the Aqua caverns. Design notes From concept art: *Temple of the Elements *Crystal Plain - Deepholm *Temple has crown of four huge stone chalices (1 for each element). *Deathwing has blasted up through the 'stone sky' of Deephome and shattered it like a bullet though a windscreen. *The resulting shockwave has created a blast zone around the temple where the closes crystals have been reduced to rubble and more distant ones up rooted and knocked askew - looks like an atom bomb went off. Gallery File:Temple-of-Earth-sky-view.jpg|The Shattered roof above Temple of Earth Temple-of-Earth-World-Pillar.jpg|Members of The Earthen Ring try and repair the World Pillar. Temple-of-Earth-Amber-Caverns.jpg|Amber Caverns for Alliance Temple-of-Earth-Aqua-Caverns.jpg|Aqua Caverns for Horde References Category:Deepholm